Seems Like Forever
by carsonfreelancer
Summary: A very SHEYLA fanfic. Rodney is just taking his sweet old time fixing a problem, leaving John and Teyla in quite the situation.


**Seems Like Forever**

"Oh for the love of god!" John cursed as he realized the situation he and Teyla were now in. "This can't be happening!"

"And yet it is." Teyla seriously said not picking up on what John meant in his last comment. She tried to move around a little bit to find some sort of comfort, but failing.

"Well it's not my fault you insisted that two of you could go up there." Rodney said in his defense. Right now they were in an unused section of the city. For a while, there was no heat what so ever in the infirmary. Rodney had taken John and Teyla to see what the problem was, because according to the computers there was a problem in the air ducts over here. Now there was an even bigger one.

"Oh just shut up Rodney!" John said, the impatience in his tone obvious. "How long is it going to take you to fix this?" He asked.

"I don't know for sure. A minimum of two, three hours." Rodney said, offering no hope to Teyla or John. "How was I supposed to know there was a security system in the air ducts?" Rodney said as he shook his head.

Rodney was just below the two of them, in a spacious hallway of the city. Meanwhile Teyla and John were literally stuck in an ancient air duct. When Rodney had found the location that required someone to check out, he had suggested just sending Teyla up.

"Look don't get all mad at me Major. You were the one who just insisted on going up there as well!" Rodney said up to John.

"Whatever," John mumbled under his breath so Rodney couldn't hear. In this, he caused Teyla to laugh a little.

"Is it possible for you to obtain access to the security system to provide us with more room?" Teyla asked hopefully.

"Afraid not." Rodney said.

"Lower the heat?" John asked.

"No," Rodney said.

As soon as the two of them had climbed up into the ducts, they heard a sound coming closer and closer to them. John had looked behind him and saw something that made it seem and though the whole duct was shrinking. He moved a quick as he could up towards Teyla more, but that wasn't much.

Teyla had looked down and saw him coming, and also the wall that was following. She motioned for him to just keep going, so he did. John had thought that was the end, and did all he could to protect Teyla as he lay over her. When it stopped moving. It was like they were boxed in, from both ends. The two newly formed walls were just long enough for John to stretch out, barely.

So now with the winter months creeping up on them in Atlantis, the heat was usually on. And right now, John and Teyla had felt it. Though the two walls protected them from most of it, it had felt like a hot summer day right now to them.

Teyla tried again to move around under John, and find comfortness. She was dying of heat right now. And of course, today was the day when she wore a top from Earth as well as her jacket. John too had made that mistake.

When John had noticed Teyla's discomfort he did his best to help. "Uhh, here we'll try to flip over." He suggested. Teyla was about half of John's size, so she had no hesitations in agreeing to this. The duct wasn't even wide enough for John to put his arms at his side. Once they had flipped around Teyla lay on top of John.

John just placed his arms under Teyla's body, but this proved to be extremely discomforting. "Here," Teyla said as she raised her body as much as she could, providing room for John. John pulled his arms out from under her and placed them on Teyla's back. Teyla rested her head on John's chest.

About a half hour had passed, and neither of them could take it any longer. "Could you help me to remove my jacket?" Teyla asked.

"Sure," John said. She raised her body just enough so she could undo the zipper. When she had, all her weight had been focused on his legs, but John said nothing. Teyla had finally unzipped it and she lay back down as before. John did his best to pull of her jacket. When he finally did, he threw it down by his feet.

"Better?" John asked.

"Much," She said smiling.

A few more minutes had passed and still Rodney hadn't announced any progress. Teyla had noticed John's discomfort as well. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yea fine, just a little warm." John said.

"Okay come on, let's switch around again. This way it will be much easier to remover your jacket.

Once again they found themselves facing this ever-impossible task. Once they had switched, the two of them quickly removed John's jacket together. Deciding to just stay this was for a few minutes; Teyla suggested that they avoid having to switch again. After a bit of protesting, John agreed. Teyla reached her arm down as far as she could and grabbed the knife that was at her ankle.

"Hold still," Teyla warned before she began. With her expert skills, she quickly cut a slit in John's shirt, the tore it all the way up the back. She placed the knife in-between her teeth and helped John to remove his shirt.

Fortunately, John was wearing a pair of running shoes, making it easier to remove his shoes before moving on. John kicked each shoe off with the other foot. And finally was left with just socked feet.

Next, John did his best to raise himself up enough to undo his belt, without putting too much weight on Teyla. "Finally!" John said as he had it undone and lay back down. Now came the hard part.

Teyla did her best to help John, but it was harder then they thought it would be. After extreme aggravation, John kicked of the last part of his pants from his feet leaving them there by Teyla's jacket and his shirt. He was now only clothed in a pair of white socks and black boxers.

"Okay now that, that's been done, why don't we switch back around?" John suggested. Once they had switched Teyla laid her head back down on John's chest, waiting for time to pass as she listened to him breath in and out.

"Rodney, have you figured anything out yet?" John asked.

"I'm still working on it. Do either of you have your comms. up there with you?" Rodney asked because his was back in his lab.

John looked to Teyla and saw her shaking head. "Nope," John shouted back down. "Why?"

Rodney sighed. "Well I was hoping you did so I could get Zelenka to come down here. He was the one who discovered the problem in the first place. The good new however is that whatever was wrong to begin with, is gone."

"Oh yes, isn't that just great!" John said sarcastically.

"Well you two don't be going anywhere, I'll be back in a few minutes. I need to go to my lab and get some more equipment. With any luck I'll find Zelenka." Rodney said as he began to leave.

"Don't be long!" John called after him. They heard the opening and closing of the doors that weren't too far down the hallway.

"How long has it been?" Teyla asked John.

John raised his head up to look at his watch, then to her. "Let's see now… two hours exactly." John said sighing at the time.

Teyla sighed and slightly shook her head then rested it on John's shoulder looking at him as she did so. She closed her eyes for a while and tried to think about just how hot it was. "What's wrong?" John asked concerned.

Teyla opened her eyes. "Nothing, it's just so hot in here." She said then tried to get her hair out of her face.

"Here, do you have anything to hold your hair up?" John asked.

"In my side pocket," Teyla said knowing what he was doing.

She felt him searching for her pocket, then for the elastic. "Just put your head in the center here so I can reach." John said. John pulled all of Teyla's hair, as best he could, into a ponytail then quickly tied it. "There we go." John said. Teyla smiled at him and leaned her head back onto his shoulder.

John looked at his watch a while later and saw that forty minutes had passed and still Rodney had not returned. John had felt the ever-increasing temperature of Teyla's body against his. "Teyla do you have anything on under that?" He asked. Teyla nodded. "Good, pass me your knife again."

Teyla reached down and grabbed it, then as asked, she passed it to John whose hands were behind her still. "John, just do me one favour." Teyla requested.

"What?"

"Be extremely careful," Teyla said jokingly with a smile. She knew John had expert skills when it came to handling things like knifes, but she couldn't resist saying something.

"Damn, is this ever hard. You made it seem so easy." John said as he struggled with cutting a tear without harming himself or Teyla. "Finally!" He said then handed the knife back to Teyla.

John pulled his hands under Teyla and pulled the shirt down, until it was completely off then he threw it to his feet. "Alrighty then, step two now." John said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

John waited fro Teyla to undo her belt like he had done. "What is it you are waiting for?" Teyla asked after a moment or two. "I am not wearing a belt." Teyla said. "However I will require your assistance to undo the button and zipper." She said.

"Okay, just try to sit up a little." John said as he tried to find her pants button without. "Okay, just try to pull them down a little bit, then I'll grab them." John said after he had undone the button and zipper.

"I'm back!" Rodney said happily as he entered. Teyla had dosed off into a sleep while John had simply tried to relax more.

"Teyla," John whispered into her ear to wake her. Immediately she woke and looked at him. "It's about time!" John exclaimed.

"Good news though," Rodney said sounding eager about his discovery.

"What is it?" Teyla asked.

"Well I was going over some of this stuff with Zelenka back in my lab. Now if I'm right I'm afraid this is going to take about two more hours. Sorry but I have to bypass the security system, which will not be easy." Rodney explained.

"Whatever you have to do, just hurry. The heat is just beyond believable up here." John said.

As the time passed the heat had only worsened making it slightly hard to breath properly. "How long has it been?" Teyla asked looking up at John.

"One hour, fifteen minutes." John said with dread.

"I think I have something here!" Rodney eagerly exclaimed. Instead of being freed from their situation, it only grew worse. The two walls on their sides had moved in even more then before. As well and the walls below and above them.

John was taken by complete surprise by this sudden movement so when it started he did his best to shield Teyla from something that may happen. His hand was now around her, with one on her head to pull her closer to him. He let go and realized that either way it didn't make much of a difference.

"Well this is…" John paused, not sure of a word to say next. To him there really was no word to describe it.

"Sorry!" Rodney shouted up. "Hold on just give me a second…" John waited for something to happen.

"Today would be nice." John said sarcastically. Before he knew what happened both he and Teyla came tumbling down through the duct. The bottom half had opened, causing both of them to fall.

As they began to fall, John immediately grabbed onto Teyla protectively. "Oww!" John said in pain after they had landed. Fortunately for Teyla, John had taken most of the fall. John had ensured that she fell on top of him, if anything.

Both Teyla and John spread out, enjoying the sensational sense of fresh cool air.

"Do I want to know what you two decided to do in all your free time up there?" Rodney asked as he shook his head the John and Teyla's current state.

"Probably not," John said avoiding a conversation with anyone but Teyla.

Rodney sighed and left the two of them there. "I'll see you two later." Rodney said as he left.

After a moment John turned over to see Teyla still lying there. "You know Teyla, in all that time up there, there is one thing I meant to do but didn't get the chance." John said with a smile.

Teyla leaned over towards John. "What?" She asked, half expecting what he was about to do.

John leaned forward and began to gently kiss her on the lips. The kiss was brief but after John just barely pulled away he softly spoke, "This. And to tell you the truth, I don't know why I didn't do this sooner." John said.

Teyla smiled. "Me too," She said then he kissed her once more.

Authors Note: Just an idea I had. Hope you enjoyed and please review!


End file.
